PASSIVE EFFECTS
'PASSIVE EFFECTS' Whenever a character is subject to the Death effect (from a call, a poison, a disease, etc.), they are reduced to zero hit points, are considered dead/inanimate, and must act as such. They cannot use any spells nor active abilities (unless specified). The verbal call for the Death effect is “death”. 'Death Effect' Whenever a character is subject to the Death effect (from a call, a poison, a disease, etc.), they are reduced to zero hit points, are considered dead/inanimate, and must act as such. They cannot use any spells nor active abilities (unless specified). The verbal call for the Death effect is “death”. 'Disease Effect' The world of Medieval Chaos is rife with many virulent, supernatural diseases. Diseases use visual cues for simplicity; characters wear OOC coloured ribbons at least 60cm in length from their wrist to denote to other players that they are suffering a disease and are contagious. Diseases have two particular conditions and tend to last four OOC events unless removed: *Contagious: Following the first event the character initially contracted a disease, and for the one following that, they are contagious. Any character who is contagious must prominently wear the appropriately coloured disease ribbon. During such time any character that merely touches (even through clothing/armour) a diseased character contracts the appropriate disease. *Symptomatic: During the final two events with the disease, characters are symptomatic; they now suffer the effects of their particular disease: **Bone Blight - White Ribbon Any characters infected with Bone Blight have their hit points and mana points reduced to one and cannot exceed one point each (see Drain effect) whilst they are symptomatic. **Blood Plague - Red Ribbon Whenever a character infected with Blood Plague has their hit points reduced to zero, they ignore the the Incapacitated Effect as well as any Regeneration merit/ability, and just remain dead whilst they are symptomatic. **Mute Fever -Yellow Ribbon Any characters infected with Mute Fever cannot speak (see Silence effect) for as long as they are symptomatic. **Shaking Sickness - Blue Ribbon All of a characters' crafting, exhaustion, and/or ability times are doubled whilst they are symptomatic. **Treating a Disease: There are a few primary ways of removing a disease: The first is to consume a potion containing the specific type of disease or tea that removes it. The second involves a successful Purification Ritual. The final option is to let the disease naturally run its course after four events. Note: the Cure Effect does not fully remove a disease but only temporarily suppresses both the contagiousness and symptoms of the disease for two hours. 'Incapacitated Effect' After fifteen minutes remaining at zero hit points (either by having ones’ hit points reduced to zero, or by suffering a death-related effect; such as a Backstab or Set on Fire Effect) the character regains consciousness and must act grievously wounded. The character can only call out, crawl, or perform minor actions such as consuming a potion. They cannot use spells, abilities, enter combat, or use resistances (unless otherwise stated). For all mechanical purposes the character is still at zero hit points and is considered ‘a corpse’ whilst incapacitated (thus not subject to Heal spells, but can be effected by Summon, Revive, and Resurrect). If at any time an incapacitated character receives additional point of damage or a negative effect they fall unconsciousness for another 15 minutes. If an incapacitated character is still under this effect by the end of an event, they suffer unintentional character death (see Unintentional Character Death) This excludes characters that are under the effect of any of the following: Soul Rip, Killing Poison, Blood Plague, or is undergoing intentional character death (see Intentional Character Death) :: Example: Pete the Pirate is in combat against several opponents and only has a single hit point remaining. He takes two hits and falls unconscious to the ground at zero hit points, having been taken out by the first strike, he ignores the second as well as any additional damage or negative effects he may receive. If Pete's opponents want to ensure this encounter was fatal for Pete, they could move his body to a hidden location and inform Pete’s player they mean to intentionally kill his character. If his opponents decided to leave Pete for dead, after 15 minutes have elapsed, Pete regains consciousness, in an incapacitated state. In this weakened state, he realizes he must get help for his mortal wounds, and begins to drag himself and call out for help. If he doesn’t receive a revive or resurrect soon, he will eventually succumb to his wounds and perish. 'Kinship Effect' Whenever three or more members of the same kinship group (such as a church or faction), who are wearing a visibly matching symbol are within the same vicinity of each other (eyesight and earshot) they gain Resistance (See Resistance effect) to the Fear effect at the cost of 1 hit point. Each character can only be a member of, and thus benefit from, a maximum of two groups. 'Lock Effect' At Medieval Chaos locks are replicated by tokens or wire that hangs in the place of a common lock. The token or wire will be marked with a symbol and a number. The number indicates the level of the lock, 1-12. A key to the lock will have a corresponding symbol and number. Locks cannot be destroyed with force. Locks can only be unlocked by a key, picked by a lock pick, or opened with magic. Special locks marked with a '∞' symbol cannot be picked and can only be unlocked by the corresponding '∞' key. 'Poison Effect' All of our poisons are created with a flavour mechanic, that is, they are created using different flavours. A poison must be added to a consumable (food or drink) in order to be active. Once a player ingests the consumable and becomes aware of the flavour agent's presence, the poison takes effect. If a player is aware of the presence of a poison, but does not taste it immediately, it still takes effect. Poison Effects can only be removed if the effected character is administered an Antidote potion or tea, or is subject to a successful Purification ritual. The Cure Effect temporarily alleviates Posion Effects condition for two hours; after which they succumb to the effect of the poison again (see Cure effect). *Crippling Poison Flavour: Salt Effects: Character has their hit points and mana points reduced to one and cannot exceed one point each (see Drain effect) until removed. *Killing Poison Flavour: Vinegar Effects: Character is reduced to 0 hit points, suffers the Death effect (see Death effect), and cannot be brought above 0 hit points until removed. *Silencing Poison Flavour: Lemon Juice Effects: Character is silenced (see Silence effect). Characters poisoned with silencing poison cannot speak until removed *Sleeping Poison Flavour: Soy Sauce Effects: Character falls asleep (see Sleep effect). Characters poisoned with sleeping poison cannot be successfully awoken by normal means until removed; standard methods of awakening (shaking vigorously/dealing damage) only result in briefly waking the effected character for no more than 10 seconds. 'Potion Effect' Many potions exist within Medieval Chaos. Potions are normally water bottles or soda cans that have been wrapped in hockey tape with different colour bands of tape to symbolize the different Potion effects. Potions are divided into two categories: ongoing and instantaneous. A full breakdown on the 40 different potions, how they can be concocted, and their specifics can be found here. All potions must contain 200ml or more liquid, and must be consumed completely within 60 seconds of the first sip before they grant their effect. Each character can only benefit from a single ongoing potion at a time, unless the benefit granted is used up or replaced by another ongoing potion. This does not apply to instantaneous potions, such as a Potion of Revive. Ongoing potion effects generally last for 12 hours (unless specified), persist through death, but grant no benefit during such time, unless specified. All teas created with the Herbalism ability are also considered potions for the purposes of this effect, and must be consumed during the event they were brewed to take effect. If a poison is used upon a potion, the potion no longer grants its listed effect and only acts as a delivery method for the poison. 'Resistance Effect' The Resistance effect allows the character to negate the specified effect(s) granted by racial resistances, abilities, or effects. There are three distinct forms of resistance: Resistance, Immunity, and Weakness. All resistances (unless granted by a potion), require the expenditure of a hit point per each individual effect negated. Resistances cannot be used whilst incapacitated or dead. An Immunity requires no cost to negate the specified effect, as long as the required conditions are met (if any); for example the immunity to Touch effects granted by metal armour. An immunity can be used whilst incapacitated or dead. Immunities when gained do not remove any preexisting effects that would normally be resisted (unless explicitly stated). Both require the OOC call of “Resist” to be made in order to negate the negative effect. A Weakness to a particular effect prevents the character from ever gaining any form of Resistance, Immunity, or preventing the specified effect (Sanctuary, Petrify, and Feign Death are exempt from this circumvention). It can still be ended by normal means, listed out in that Effect, once the effect has occurred. Weaknesses are inherent to racial traits. :: Example: Galad the Elf has Resistance to the Sleep effect, immunity to the Persuasion effect, and a weakness to the Blind effect. He therefore may spend a hit point to ignore Sleep, and no hit point for Persuasion, but under both circumstances he must make the call “resist”. When Galad is targeted with the Blind effect he cannot ignore or resist it; though it can be dispelled or removed after it has taken effect. When Mork the Orc uses a Persuasion effect on Galad, Galad’s call of “Resist” is OOC and Mork would be unaware that his Persuasion was ineffectual. 'Scroll Effect' When a battle is over the first thing a many search for on the bodies of the dead are scrolls: rolled up canvas pages containing spells that even a peasant could use, though these spells are written in the languages of magic and can be rather hard to decipher. All scrolls are Castable and can be used by any character within Medieval Chaos, as well as being Recordable, which means they can written into a spellbook or a dispelbook. To record a spell from a scroll, the character must possess both the scroll and the active spell components listed upon it (note: these components may differ the ones used for the spells themselves). Once these requirements are met, they can record the spell into their spellbook/dispelbook; both the scroll and components are used in the process. If a character possesses a scroll and they can understand and read out loud the casting words upon the scroll, they can cast the spell the scroll contains. However, before a character can use a scroll the player must first understand how the spell works: :: Example: Doug plays Bob the Berserker. Doug has a cipher for Arcane Runic and has a pretty good grasp of the runes. Doug decides that Bob the Berserker is a smart guy and knows arcane runes. One day Bob the Berserker finds a Castable arcane scroll of invisibility. Now before Bob can effectively use the spell, Doug, his player, must know how the spell works. Next time Doug is out of character he looks up the rules on the spell invisibility and learns the visual cues and actions needed to keep the effect active, as well as the casting words for the spell. Now Doug can properly act out the spell on his scroll. So the next time Doug gets to play Bob the Berserker, he can pull out the scroll of invisibility, speak the verbal component and cast the spell as if he were some kind of caster. In either case, once a scroll is used for Casting or Recording it turns to dust and is no longer useful (the active marker is remov'ed/switched to inactive and the Scroll is returned to the bank). 'Trap Effect Several different kinds of traps exist within Medieval Chaos. Most of these use <10lb fishing line, bells, or weapons. All traps are considered undetectable and cannot be seen without the assistance of a spell or ability, the only exception being characters who can detect and disarm their own traps. Also, any character who triggered a trap (and survived) can detect that trap, but they cannot disarm it without the appropriate ability. Traps cannot be blocked by shields. The following list explains the actions and effects of the trap system in more detail. Please remember that any traps left unmaintained longer than 1 event are considered littering. All fishing line traps must cleaned up by the player who set them at the end of every event and must be placed at 3 feet or lower to avoid the neck area. *'Basic Trap – fishing line' Effects: If a character touches fishing line with any part of their body or their weapon, the trap does 2 points of damage. *''' Caltrops – foam spikes/caltrops''' Effects: When a character steps onto foam spikes/caltrops, touches them, or touches them with their weapon, they suffer the trap damage and effect. The trap does 2 points of damage and the character who triggered the trap is held (see Hold effect). *'Black Powder Trap – cap fires' Effects: When a character triggers the black power trap and hears the cap fire, they are reduced to 0 hit points. If/when they touch fishing line used as a trigger they take 2 points of damage regardless of whether the cap fires or not.